<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roman by TiTiGS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357600">Roman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS'>TiTiGS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 如果你看不懂第二个标签请跳过, 是给撸卡的生贺, 银时和高杉假骨科, 银时对性的探索</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们并不当真，当我们年方十七。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）<br/>
“你就穿成这样去见他？”<br/>
高杉靠在窗边，看着银时草草将绑带束在腰间。<br/>
“别傻了，这又不是什么约会。”<br/>
银时快速绑了一个结，将垂下的部分塞进绑带。胸口平整的衣领也被他扯得松松垮垮，在高杉的角度几乎能看见他锁骨下方饱满的肌肉。<br/>
“不是吗。”高杉按灭手中的烟扔进窗台上的玻璃烟灰缸里，火星一闪湮灭在半暗下来的天色里。“拿上你的角带滚过来。”<br/>
银时不作回答。他用几根手指拎起床上黑色的角带，晃荡着走到高杉跟前。<br/>
“喂，好歹对哥哥有点尊敬啊。”他把角带摔进高杉怀里，乖乖往前几步向前挺身，抬起双臂。高杉折起角带，绕过他的腰间几下为他打好结。<br/>
垂下的头搁在银时的胸前，软软的紫色发丝拂过他露出的皮肤，高杉均匀呼出的热气暖暖地透过棉布抵达银时的肌肤，让他觉得狭小空间里的氧气稀薄。<br/>
高杉从没把他看成哥哥，这点二人心知肚明。不过银时也不在意这些，本来他们也才差一岁都不到。<br/>
从银时的养母带着他出现在高杉面前的那一刻，他就明白这不过是父亲的又一任一时冲动罢了。然而这段他并不看好的婚姻距今竟已三年，为了庆祝纪念日，父亲带着全家人来山形县看烟火。<br/>
桂小太郎就是这时出现的。<br/>
住在他们隔壁的桂一家也来度假。在大学教政治史的父母养育出了一头长发立志要迎来东京黎明的桂小太郎。<br/>
银时调整着角带，将高杉利落打好的结挪去腰后。<br/>
“你真不去？”<br/>
“快滚吧。”高杉从烟盒里捻出烟，擦亮了一根火柴，火焰映出他眼里的银时。白色浴衣，黑色腰带，他不知道自己有多好看。<br/>
银时朝他耸耸肩，拉开房间的门，穿上母亲为他准备好的木屐去隔壁找桂小太郎。<br/>
高杉对着他挺拔的背影缓缓吐出一口烟。</p><p>（2）<br/>
银时知道桂小太郎喜欢他，因为他有同样的感觉，只不过他不确定那能否称之为喜欢。<br/>
待人温和礼节周到的桂小太郎在第一次见面就给他们的父母留下了绝佳的印象，家里的两个儿子不是过于懒散就是桀骜视礼仪为空气，因而在他彬彬有礼地提出请银时一同前往烟火大会的邀请时，高杉夫人马上就答应了。<br/>
而高杉一贯对人多的场合兴趣缺缺。<br/>
银时对此并非没有期待，从桂小太郎不经意触碰到他裸露在外的手臂而马上弹开，侧过脸对着自己说话却不自觉烧红半边脸来看，自己完全有理由期待。<br/>
然而他只是感到一层薄薄的烦躁，走在凉风习习的街上也不自觉扇动手中的纸扇。不知是苦夏还是桂小太郎认真的态度带来的，银时只觉无法分辨心底的慌，他欢喜，又明白似乎推开眼前这扇门，门后也并非他所求。<br/>
身侧的桂小太郎穿着深蓝色的浴衣，右手攥紧又松开，和东张西望的银时简短地闲聊。<br/>
银时心里有无端的老成，有些事像蹦极，不过是向前一步一闭眼。于是他抬起手拉住桂不安分的手，四指穿过修长手指的指缝，松松地将两个少年相连，银时无意识用指腹摩挲着桂的手背，感叹练习剑道的人皮肤也这么细腻，和家里的倒霉弟弟完全不同。<br/>
桂慢慢收紧放松的手，转过头用清汤的语气认真问银时想不想去捞金鱼。<br/>
小时候母亲一个人带着他维持生计已然很难，烟火大会还是第一次参加。少年好奇的天性让他一口答应，心中马上把高杉手上的茧怎么这么多的疑问甩到九霄云外，眼睛亮亮地拉着桂走向捞金鱼的小摊。<br/>
他们一人提着一张纸站在水池边，银时缓缓将纸沉到金鱼身下，提起时洇了水的网却干脆破裂，只剩指尖绵软的纸屑。<br/>
桂在一旁注视着银时专注捕鱼的侧脸，束在水泥柱子上的昏黄电灯散发出柔和的光，照在他的侧脸。对方因金鱼逃脱露出的懊恼，因自己动作不够敏捷蹙起的眉毛，因屡次未成功而干脆趴在水池边被手背挤出的婴儿肥，都像隔着薄薄一层雾气，亦真亦幻，似乎真的碰到的瞬间就消失得无影无踪。<br/>
“喂，你怎么不捞啊？”<br/>
银时的声音将他从思绪中拉回现实，他抱着双手故作自信地对银时笑笑：“我可是很厉害的，我来教你吧！”<br/>
于是桂小太郎轻轻扶住银时的双手，引导他准确又轻巧地捉住了今天晚上的第一条金鱼。蓬松的白色卷发软软地拂过桂夹住长发的耳廓，有点痒。少年雀跃的眉眼有夏天第一口西瓜的味道。<br/>
他感到唇上有一只吻在悸动，如同一只小小的野兽。惯于冷静理智的桂小太郎竟让感性占了上风，他看着面对自己的银时，看见他眼中有明亮的光圈，他不自觉睁大眼睛贴上了对方柔软湿润的嘴唇。</p><p>（3）<br/>
银时像被那个吻点燃了一般，他一把拉起桂，说我们去看烟花吧。<br/>
他们一路穿过人群，谁也不知道具体要去哪里。最终他们在一座小山上的树林里停下，刚刚路边的摊贩此刻都在山脚下，市集散发着似乎永不凋谢的光芒。<br/>
砰。一束红色的烟花在空中炸开，桂被声响吸引了注意力转头去看那烟花，却被银时一下撞上了嘴唇。<br/>
少年毫无章法地撕扯舔吻着桂的嘴唇，在桂刚刚开始回应的时候松开他的衣领喘息。<br/>
“来做吧。”银时说。<br/>
红色的光亮下他看不真切银时的眼，因而无从分辨这话的真心与否。<br/>
然而银时没有给他应答的时间便再次按住他的后脑勺贴近他的嘴唇，滚烫的体温传到他脑中炸成了烟花。<br/>
桂猛地将银时按在树干上，激烈地回应他的吻。<br/>
桂急迫地将银时系得工整的角带扔在一旁，松开绑带，看到五彩斑斓绽放的烟花下洁白的身体。<br/>
他吻着银时的脖子抚摸着少年光洁的皮肤，从饱满的胸肌到柔软的小腹，他掐住银时的腰好让他更加贴近自己。<br/>
耳边传来银时的喘息声淹没在烟火炸开的响声里，桂拉下银时黑色的内裤舔湿自己的手为他手淫，他满意地听到靠在自己肩上的银时发出拉长的喟叹，像被咬开血管的的羔羊，弥漫的血腥味让桂下意识伸出舌头描摹银时侧颈跳动的血管。<br/>
银时很快射在桂的手中，汗水浸湿了他的头发，一绺一绺粘在额角。他咬住桂领口露出的皮肤，又松口含住他的耳垂。<br/>
“继续。”他搂住桂，隔着浴衣布料去摸对方勃起的阴茎。<br/>
桂迟疑地去吻他的侧脸，银时抓着桂的手去碰自己紧闭的后穴。<br/>
“进来。”他抬起腿勾住桂的腰，后者被猝不及防向前一拉，差点摔在他身上。<br/>
桂用手中的精液作润滑，小心地送进一根手指，修剪平整的指甲没有加剧这一过程的痛苦。银时靠在树上，眼中全是桂身后迸发炸裂的烟花，红色绿色蓝色，到了他眼中统统是血一般的灼热。<br/>
桂在缱绻的音乐与烟火中将手指加到三根，银时错觉*弗里茨·克莱斯勒和桂小太郎一起在自己体内抽插冲撞，他被自己的幻觉逗笑，恍惚中感到这力道似乎变轻，足够他喘口气，于是他看向被树叶掩映的夜空。然而静谧的黑暗被白色的阴影破开，连同他的身体，容纳不下过多的欲望。<br/>
他在碎玻璃上未行几步便被蓝色的巨大洋流裹挟着送上滩涂，疼痛消失了，流淌的钢琴声传入他的耳中，酸涩与快感夹杂着山下观赏者们的欢呼赠送他从未有过的眩晕和失重。<br/>
勾住桂的腿脱力般落下，被桂重又抬起放在肩上，他更加用力地操进银时的身体，还处于高潮中的银时大腿抽搐着收紧手臂，耳边的嘈杂仿佛在为他的高潮而欢呼，宏大又随意的第一次，他草草交给认识不过几天的少年。<br/>
他脱离肉体般看着被压在树干上的自己喘息着，像个妓女。脚下的枯枝败叶被他踩得发出咯吱的声响，桂不断挺胯的背影逐渐变得模糊。<br/>
一股不比体温高多少的液体射进他的身体里，不够烫，但也足够使耽于幻觉的银时回过神，他看着抽出了自己阴茎的桂小太郎撑住自己身后的树干喘息，歪头避开桂呼出的气息。<br/>
银时等待乏力的身体恢复，他弯腰穿上内裤，潦草绑好绑带，拣起角带挂在腰间，迈开脚步准备下山。<br/>
“等等。”桂拉住他后面的领子，此时他已经整理好了浴衣。<br/>
他抽走银时随便挂在绑带上的角带，半蹲着为他系好结，双手很注意分寸地不碰到银时，将结转到腰后。<br/>
“走吧。”他牵起银时的手，走下山坡。此时烟火早已放完，他们随着熙熙攘攘的人群走向旅馆。<br/>
蒸腾的气温中十指相扣的手因为体温而浸出汗水，黏黏的，银时忍着没有抽出自己的手。<br/>
他们很快到了旅馆门口，桂红着脸向银时道别，说明天见。<br/>
银时也说明天见。<br/>
他们明天早晨离开，但他不觉得桂有必要知道。<br/>
于是明天见。<br/>
（4）<br/>
“你和他做了吧。”<br/>
高杉坐在窗边无意识拨着手中的三味线，看着银时一把抽掉腰带仰面躺在地上。<br/>
“你怎么还在我房间？”<br/>
银时掀开前襟，露出印有零星吻痕的皮肤，不在意高杉是否看见那些痕迹。<br/>
“感觉怎么样？”<br/>
高杉从窗边下来，将三味线轻轻放在地上，走近银时。<br/>
他俯视半睁着眼的银时，轻轻笑了一声，其中真心的成分约等于今晚的降水率。<br/>
银时就是讨厌他这一点，于是他翻身趴下，不去看高杉眼中其他的意味。<br/>
“感觉很糟？”高杉伸出大拇指按上脖子侧面泛红的痕迹，放慢动作碾过那些血管出血的皮肤，仿佛玩弄只剩一口气的猎物。<br/>
“滚吧，回你自己房间。”银时的声音里透着疲惫，他看着床头的柜子，好奇它为什么摆在床头，它被造出来之前就明白了自己的使命吗。<br/>
那么自己呢？他模模糊糊想，和桂做也不过是这样，插入，冲撞，射精，道别，完美又老套的流程。<br/>
然而做了，一次就是一次，他想要，谁也管不了他。<br/>
夏日的暖风从开着的窗口吹进来，泼在他身上，像澡堂里的热水，熏得他昏昏欲睡。<br/>
就在他以为自己快要睡着的时候，他感到一只手指进入了自己体内，动作轻柔，因而他只是闭着眼动了动眼珠。<br/>
直到一阵被撑开的酸涩从腰后升起他才恢复了大半神智，内壁被指腹摩擦的感觉清晰地告诉他发生了什么。<br/>
“他射进去了吗？”高杉弯腰在银时耳边低声问，刚刚醒来的银时无法清晰分辨他话语中的情绪。<br/>
“出去。”他收紧身体，希望名义上的弟弟就此抽出手，明天他还能当作什么也没发生，和他并肩坐在回东京的车上。<br/>
他听见高杉笑了一声，像冬天北方来的寒流，那时银时顶多加一根围巾。<br/>
高杉更加用力地捅进他的后穴，俯下身咬着他的耳廓。<br/>
“是不是谁都可以操你？”高杉另一只手提起他的腰好让他贴近自己，银时软软地任他摆布。<br/>
被插过一次的后穴松软湿润，尚未来得及清理的精液让高杉的进入变得轻而易举，他用力地抠挖着银时被进入过的肠道，而银时也在下身再次有些挺立之后放弃了抵抗。<br/>
高杉翻过银时的身体，循着泛红的痕迹再次吸吮着他的皮肤，似乎是要用新的绛紫盖过恼人的浅红。<br/>
银时压着嗓子发出痛呼，不知高杉搭错了哪根筋，隔着墙他仿佛看见母亲和高杉的父亲睡在精致的榻榻米上。<br/>
滚烫的口腔含住了他的下身，灵活的舌尖在柱身游走，粗糙的舌苔擦过顶端的小孔让银时不自觉绷紧了小腹。<br/>
他抓住高杉的头发，强迫他吐出自己的阴茎，接着撑起身体和他接吻。<br/>
高杉的吻和桂完全不一样，桂干干净净，不会让他感到压迫，缺少了独占的意味。而高杉更多地是掠夺，掠夺银时口中的空气，掠夺他的注意力，掠夺他的爱。<br/>
也许他得到的比桂小太郎更多，也许他得到的是满满的空。<br/>
银时被高杉亲得气喘，扶着他的脸推开紫发少年。<br/>
高杉解开紫色浴衣的腰带，抬起银时一条腿，挺身进入他。<br/>
银时轻叹一声，下意识放轻了音量，后穴被操干带来的快感让他禁不住呻吟了几声。<br/>
“操，”高杉卡住银时的脖子，继续凶狠地朝着银时隐秘的区域冲撞，“对弟弟也可以张开双腿吗？”<br/>
银时睁开眼看着将自己压在身下的“弟弟”，无所谓地勾起了嘴角，“是啊，他刚刚用的就是这个姿势呢。”<br/>
高杉更快地挺进银时的后穴，压在他肩膀上的腿从小腿到脚背都完全绷直，露出好看的线条。<br/>
银时逐渐收紧了后穴，高杉每次退出的时候都能感觉到他的肠道在缠绕挽留着自己，银时闭上双眼，大腿内侧的肌肉不自觉痉挛起来。<br/>
他知道银时快要高潮了。<br/>
高杉一手卡紧银时的脖子，一手掐住他挺立的下半身，阻止他射出来。<br/>
银时难耐地试图摆脱他的禁锢，缺氧的大脑却先一步感受到了来自后穴的快感，他的手在半空中划了几下便摊在身侧，高潮后的双眼失神地望着映在天花板上的光亮，<br/>
高杉隐约听见银时在呢喃什么，他弯腰凑近了才听到银时低沉的声音，仿佛算准了高杉会来听。<br/>
“射给我。”他用未被抬起的腿蹭高杉跪着的膝盖，被月光笼罩的一半脸庞圣洁像圣母怀中的小孩，高杉死死盯着他被黑暗熨帖的半边侧脸，只看到红色眼中白色的光圈。<br/>
高杉加速抽插了十几下，低吼着射进银时身体。<br/>
银时面前浮现出大片碧蓝色的海，巨大的黑色蝮蛇隐没在海水中，尖细的尾巴清晰可见，它滑腻的身体缓缓钻入银时口中，他欲呕却真切地感受到圆润的蛇头越来越深入，顺着食道一直进入胃，肠道，直到他以为自己要被贯穿的时候，他突然从海面下坐起，新鲜的空气进入他的肺，他大口喘息着看着面前高杉的脸。<br/>
那张脸，和千千万万张脸没有什么不同，为了性而妒忌，因为征服而满足。银时用足尖顶着高杉的腹部让他从自己的身体里抽出，高杉顺着力道躺倒在银时身旁。<br/>
他转头看仰躺着露出光洁额头的银时，好像比平时多了几分清醒。他同样讨厌银时懂装不懂这一点，可惜他无论如何也戳不破那层纸，于是只好等待银时从高潮里恢复恼羞成怒赶自己回房。然而银时只是嘟哝了一句什么留在身体里会生病，就磨磨蹭蹭起身进浴室放水洗澡，留高杉绑着腰带躺在和室中。</p><p>（5）<br/>
高杉对那个夜晚的记忆很模糊了。他似乎在银时出来之前就迷迷糊糊陷入了睡眠，他只记得第二天在亲爱的哥哥身边醒来，红色眼睛映出的自己和镜子里的不一样，具体他也说不上来。直到他们坐上高杉的父亲驾驶的车后座他才确定昨晚并非绮梦。<br/>
车飞快地掠过小镇的街道，在路边行走的桂小太郎从他们身边滑过，高杉回头看着长发少年错愕的脸，语气冰凉像加薄荷的柠檬汽水。<br/>
“不和他道别？”<br/>
银时别过头看着窗外公路边的铁栏杆，一言不发。树影和阳光交错划过他棱角分明的脸庞，垂下的目光随即被抬起看向蓝色的天空与海的分界线。<br/>
桂小太郎离他们越来越远。<br/>
高杉恍惚想起他一次都没能注视银时清醒时眼中的自己，他从银时眼中看见了情欲，看见了无节制的尝试，轻蔑，失控，幻梦，融化的小行星，昏暗的灯盏，绽开的烟火，绿色的菩提，没有自己。<br/>
他无关地想到自己十六，尴尬的年纪，被当作成人尚早，却过了天真的年纪。<br/>
银时呢，他想，十七吧。<br/>
十七。<br/>
他想起银时书桌边写下又被手指擦得模糊的诗句。<br/>
“我们并不当真，当我们年方十七。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>退圈前的最后一篇？是给luka的生贺，没有亲口说生日快乐，抱歉啦。</p><p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>